Young Love
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Typical boy meets girl, boys loses girl, boy finds girl and then it twists. This story is being updated so if you reviwed, favourited or followed this story before please please do so again.
1. Chapter 1

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates.**

**Chapter 1-The Mystery Girl**

Rosie's Bowl was the café where Gabriella Montez was employed.

She worked there part-time, four days a week: Saturday 9:00 am till 3:00pm, Monday, Wednesday and Friday 4:00pm to 9:00pm. Once the café closed at 8:00pm Gabriella had to tidy up, wash dishes and help set up for the morning after.

It was Saturday, about 10 in the morning and Gabriella glanced up to see four boys wearing East High basketball jackets walk through the door and sit down at the table next to hers. She recognised two of them as being Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth, two players from her school's rival basketball team.

Gabriella turned back to her table. "Have you decided what you'd like?"

"Two bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwiches and 2 black coffees please."

"Anything else?" asked Gabriella.

"No thank you."

She walked across the cafe to the kitchen doorway and shouted "Two BLTs please," and then began to make the coffees.

A couple of minutes later, she returned with the order and noticed some staring from one of the members of the East High table. Embarrassed, she quickly turned away and began to serve a different table.

A loud crash and the sound of shattering glass from the East High table disturbed the peaceful quiet of the café. Gabriella looked round to see all other staff busy with customers, so hurried over to clean up the spill.

As she approached the table, the boy named Troy began to speak. "I'm awfully sorry but my friend Chad accidently dropped a glass."

"I guessed that much," said Gabriella. She knelt down and began sweeping the broken glass into a dustpan.

"I'm sorry," Troy repeated.

Chad shot Troy a confused look saying 'what the…?'

Gabriella straightened up, holding the pan full of glass in her left hand and replied "Really, it's fine. It happens all the time. Besides, why are you apologising."

She disappeared to dispose of the glass and Chad began to round on Troy. "Dude! What were you doing?" exclaimed Chad.

"I was just apologising, you know, being polite."

"Yeah but dude, it's not cool!"

"So, she still had to clean it up."

"Troy, incase you haven't noticed, it's her job-"

"Sshh she's coming back"

Gabriella returned again, this time with a cloth and mopped up the spill.

"Th-th-thank you." blurted out Troy.

"You're welcome but it's my job." replied Gabriella smiling.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Chad triumphantly, looking in Troy's direction.

Gabriella gave Chad a weird look and scuttled off.

Troy's POV

That girl, she's so beautiful and just looking at her made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. When she came over I was so nervous and Troy you are such an idiot! You don't even know who she is, you had enough chances to ask who she is with Chad smashing the glass. I need to find out her name. I bet it's a beautiful name, almost as beautiful as her….

No one's POV

Troy went back to the café later around 4:00pm but to his disappointment found that the beautiful girl was gone.

Troy's POV

Where is she? I need to find her. I need to know her name. She is on my mind every second, I must find her. My mystery girl.

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield and XxSpecialK16xX.**

**Anything weird or random in any chapters is XxSpecialK16xX **


	2. Chapter 2

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2- The Meeting**

Troy went back into the café the next day. Gabriella was a no show again and Troy began to doubt he would ever see her again.

Troy tried again on Monday after school and sat down at a vacant table, out of sight of the window, just in case Chad and his friends should pass. Gabriella saw his arrival from the kitchen.

Gabriella's POV

He's back again. Katie said he was here yesterday. What does he want? He does have a nice smile though…. Oh shut up Gabriella!

No one's POV

Gabriella took a deep breath and headed over to serve Troy.

"What can I get you?" asked Gabriella shyly.

"You," answered Troy absentmindedly.

"What?" asked Gabriella.

Troy blushed madly. "Um a um chocolate milkshake please," said Troy.

"That all?"

"A cheeseburger with fries please," said Troy.

"Sure," said Gabriella, heading back towards the kitchen.

"Wait!" shouted Troy suddenly.

"Yes?" asked Gabriella kindly.

"I forgot the onion rings," Troy muttered, embarrassed.

Gabriella laughed and added the onion rings to Troy's order.

"Anything else?" she asked, smiling.

"No thank you," replied Troy, still a deep shade of red.

Ten minutes later, Gabriella brought Troy's order over, apologising about the wait.

"Thank you," Troy muttered, clearly still embarrassed.

Gabriella giggled again, inducing a fresh influx of blood into Troy's burning cheeks. "You're very welcome Troy."

Troy looked at her dumfounded. "How do you…?"

Gabriella smiled and walked away. To Troy's eyes, Gabriella seemed to glide along the floor.

Half an hour passed, during which the café emptied until only Troy and Gabriella remained. To Troy's delight, she headed over to him.

"I must say that you are beyond doubt the slowest eater I have ever seen!" Gabriella gestured to Troy's plate where his onion rings and fries still remained.

Sensing an opportunity, Troy lifted his head and plucking his courage he replied. "I was too busy looking at your beautiful face".

This time, it was Gabriella's turn to blush and she retreated behind a curtain of hair in an attempt to hide the hot flush on her cheeks.

Gabriella walked off and started cleaning the tables resolutely avoiding Troy's gaze.

She walked to the kitchen and someone called out.

"Bolton you're going to have to hurry up we close in 10 minutes."

Gabriella giggled as Troy looked at her once again dumbfounded at how she knew his name.

"You have a reputation about the town," she said.

Troy started wolfing down his food and when she saw he had finished, Gabriella went over with the bill and started wiping down the table and took the plate and glass back to the kitchen.

Gabriella went back over and Troy gave her the money for the meal.

She went and got him his change but when she came back, he gave it back to her. "A tip for the beautiful girl".

Gabriella blushed.

"Can I know your name?" asked Troy.

Gabriella shook her head.

"I'll just have to call you beautiful then," he said.

Troy walked to the door.

"Goodnight beautiful," said Troy.

"For the record Bolton, I am not on the menu."

He left blushing and walked home with a soppy smile on his face.

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield and XxSpecialK16xX.**

**Anything weird or random in any chapters is XxSpecialK16xX **


	3. Chapter 3

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3-Name**

"Good Morning Beautiful!" Gabriella giggles as the familiar voice greets her. Ever since their conversation late Monday night, every day without fail Troy has appeared at the café shortly before closing time to wish Gabriella goodnight. However, today being Saturday, Troy had appeared at Rosie's Bowl at 9 am as Gabriella was opening for business.

"Hi Troy" says Gabriella smiling shyly "Somebody's eager to see me"

Troy blushes and ducks under Gabriella's arm to enter the café.

"The usual?" asks Gabriella, already heading towards the kitchen.

"Please" replies Troy already sitting down at his usual table.

"One chocolate milkshake please Keith" sings Gabriella from the kitchen doorway.

"You see happy today" remarks Troy as Gabriella returns with the milkshake.

"I am" says Gabriella, "there's a festival in town so it means we don't have many customers. I'll have a nice relaxing day today." She hovers by his table.

"Why don't you sit down?" asks Troy quickly.

"I can't I'm working" sighs Gabriella.

Troy looks pointedly around the empty café. "Yeah, you're really busy. Please?"

Gabriella's POV

He looks so cute when he pleads and does that pouty face. Like an adorable puppy that I just want to hug and take home with me. I wonder what his hugs are like…. How can I refuse that face?

No one's POV

Smiling to herself, Gabriella sits down and begins staring at Troy.

Troy begins to fidget, feeling self-conscious under her steady gaze.

"Sorry" mumbles Gabriella, suddenly aware that she is staring. She lowers her eyes and her cheeks begin to colour.

"So, Beautiful, are you going to tell me your real name yet?" asks Troy hopefully. Gabriella shakes her head.

"Why not? As beautiful as you are, I can't keep calling you that."

Troy still gets no response. He opens his mouth to try again but is interrupted by Keith calling Gabriella to the kitchen.

"Hey, Miss Montez, can I borrow you for a second?"

"I've got to go" says Gabriella, darting from her seat and running over to Keith.

Troy watches in dismay as the beautiful waitress hurries away from him but a smile soon reappears when she returns to him.

"Bye Troy" says Gabriella happily.

"Bye?" Troy's face puckers in confusion and disappointment.

"Yep. I've finished for the day, they don't need me."

"So you have a day off?" asks Troy as an idea forms in his head.

"Yeah, why?" she replies curiously. Troy takes a deep breath and raises his head to look Gabriella in the eyes.

"Would you…do you think…m-m-maybe" he stammers. Gabriella tilts her head to one side and waits patiently.

Troy's POV

She looks even more beautiful than normal today – so beautiful that I can't even get the words out of my mouth. My heart's pounding so fast and loud that she must be able to hear it. Just ask her Troy, just ask her! So, she says no, that's the worst that could happen. Just ask her!

"Do you want to spend the day with me? You don't have to. I mean, I'd love you too but if you don't want to that's completely fine, well-"

I stop suddenly as her finger on my lips makes my breath catch in my throat.

"Yeah, I'd like that" the beautiful girl in front of me whispers shyly.

No one's POV

Gabriella takes her hand away from Troy's face and looks down at the floor as her face burns scarlet. She peeks up through her fringe to see Troy's equally flushed face adorned with a wide grin. Troy reaches out and takes Gabriella's hand saying "Come on Beautiful".

"Where are we going?" she asks curiously.

"I don't have a clue but let's go" Troy replies happily, dragging her out of the café, much to the watching Keith's amusement.

For Troy and Gabriella the day passes in a blissful whirl of walking, talking and shy flirting. At the end of it, Gabriella and Troy are sat on a hill in the park watching as the sun disappears from view. Gabriella turns to Troy, inhales deeply and takes his hand. Troy catches his breath and looks deep into Gabriella's eyes.

"Troy, my name is Gabriella"

**Review please**

**Gabriella Somerfield and XxSpecialK16xX.**

**Anything weird or random in any chapters is XxSpecialK16xX **


	4. Chapter 4

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4- I Go To West High.**

It's Friday after school and the café is becoming a popular hang out with the high school students.

Troy and his friends come in. He winks at Gabriella who giggles and blushes and then continues and serving the one of the four west high tables.

Troy and friends sit down and Gabriella continues to get all the west high orders and then takes them to the kitchen.

She then goes to take the East high skipping Troy and then goes to the kitchen.

"Troy is here again" says Keith.

"Yeah but have to be careful east high and west high normally end up have conflicts when they meet" says Gabriella.

"And Troy doesn't know you go to west high yet does he" says Keith.

"He doesn't know anything about me apart from my name" says Gabriella.

Orders begin to be ready and Gabriella starts taking them to the correct table and places a milkshake in front of Troy. While slipping a note in Troy's pocket.

He goes to the toilet in order to read it.

_**Don't talk to me while West High are in I don't want any conflict.**_

_**Yes that means unfortauley I go to West High but am willing to take the risk if you are.**_

_**Gabriella**_

Troy goes back to the into the café as he passes Gabriella he whispers.

"I'm willing see you later cutie" Gabriella lets a small smile slip on her face.

"See you later wildcat" whispers Gabriella.

Troy and his friends leave the café.

"Gabriella" says the West High basketball captain.

"What Greg" says Gabriella.

"Do not speak to Bolton unless you have to he is a wildcat" says Greg

"I know that but I have told you time and time again I am neither a Knight nor a Wildcat nor anything I am a high school student who happens to go to West High who and doesn't give a damn about the stupid rivalry between the two" says Gabriella before walking of to the kitchen.

"Don't speak to him unless you want his face bashing in" says Greg at the kitchen doorway.

"There will be no threatening in my café" says Rosie coming though the kitchen.

"Hey Auntie Rosie" smiles Gabriella.

"Hey hun" says Rosie giving Gabriella a hug.

"Now pay your bill and get out of my café and only come back if you are not going to threaten people" says Rosie.

Greg pays the and West Highers leave.

"Thanks Auntie Rosie they just get on my nerves they just go on and on about that stupid feud and all I want to do is forget about and get though high school and I have to put up with another 3 years of this I'm only a freshman the real feud is between the seniors and I'm not one of those for another two years I have to be a sophomore first and then a junior before I'm a freshman" says Gabriella.

"Hunny don't fret over it" says Rosie.

Gabriella goes out to clean the tables.

"Gabriella" says Rosie.

"Yeah" says Gabriela turning round.

"Take the rest of the day off I don't want you worrying" says Rosie.

"Auntie I'm" says Gabriella turning round and smacking into someone

"I'm sorry oh hey cutie" says Troy.

Gabriella giggles and blushes.

"Hey wildcat" says Gabriella "Usual?" she asks.

Troy nods and sits down at the table she has just cleaned.

"Keith" shouts Gabriella.

"I'm on it" says Keith.

"Gabriella why don't you and Troy go sit in the yard while you have your break" says Rosie.

Gabriella sees the Greg coming back.  
"Ok come on Troy" says Gabriella.

"Um ok" says Troy following Gabriella though the kitchen.

"That was a close call" says Gabriella sinking into a deck chair.

"What do you mean?" asks Troy sitting in the other deck chair.

"Greg was coming across the street oh and we can't be seen in public because he sees me talking to you he'll bash your face in" says Gabriella.

"And you wouldn't want that would you beautiful" says Troy.

"I think all the girls at East High would come and kill me" says Gabriella.

"About that so you go to West High huh" says Troy.

"Yeah but the feud is stupid and I don't comply to the you are a Knight you can not get involved with any Wildcats" says Gabriella.

"You know something you talk to much" says Troy.

"What you going to do about it?" asks Gabriella".

This" says Troy putting his hand over Gabriella's mouth who retaliates immediately (and without thinking) by licking his hand. The two teenagers freeze looking at each other and the nervous tension between the pair begins to build. Troy snatches his hand away and jumps to his feet while Gabriella looks down at the floor intently.

"I just realised," begins Troy, "my mum wants me home for…er…to do this thing…I gotta go". He rushes off with flushed cheeks leaving a highly embarrassed and distressed girl in his wake.

**Review please**

**Gabriella Somerfield and XxSpecialK16xX.**

**Anything weird or random in any chapters is XxSpecialK16xX **


	5. Chapter 5

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5-Greg**

"Hey" says a lad.

"What can I get you?" asks Gabriella.

"You" says the lad.

"Tyler she ain't on the menu" says Troy.

"And you know how?" asks Tyler.

"It doesn't say beautiful waitress anywhere on the menu" says Troy.

"Sucking up are we wildcat?" asks Gabriella as she takes orders.

"Course not" says Troy.

"Usual?" asks Gabriella.

"Yeah" says Troy.

"Troy this one is on the house you come in here everyday to see my niece" says Rosie.

"Thanks Rosie" says Troy who is now the colour of a tomato.

"BOLTON KEEP AWAY FROM MY GIRL OR I'LL BASH YOUR FACE IN" shouts Greg.

"Troy take those to my uncle" says Gabriella handing Troy the order pad

Troy does and comes back.

"Your Auntie said you can bar them" says Troy.

Gabriella turns and gives Rosie a smile.

"Greg. One I'm not your girl and never will be. Two I can be friends with who I want to be you're not the boss of me. Three you barred so get the hell out" says Gabriella.

"You can't bar me" says Greg.

"I can" says Gabriella.

"Anyway it shouldn't be me barred but them wildcats their the one's flirting and hitting in you" says Greg.

"I would rather date one of them then an asshole like you. You are on very thin ice at the moment and you don't want it to break because you threaten anyone of my friends or say anything about me that I don't like and I will take a garlic crusher to your balls. Now get the hell out" says Gabriella.

Greg runs out and the West High basketball team and cheerleaders walk out.

"No doubt they'll make the next 4 years of my life hell" says Gabriella.

"Well" says Chad "You got us wildcats to protect you, even you are a Knight" he says.

"Thanks Chad" smiles Gabriella.

"No problem Gabster" says Chad,.

"Yeah you've got a whole new bunch of friends" says Troy.

Gabriella goes and gets the orders.

"That boy is here so much I'm considering putting him on the pay roll and the rota" says Rosie.

"I'll ask him if he wants a job" says Gabriella.

"He'll have to work opposite days to you" says Rosie.

Gabriella goes and takes the orders out.

"Troy want a job?" asks Gabriella.

"Why who's asking?" asks Tyler.

"Is your name Troy I don't think so" says Gabriella.

"Who's asking" says Troy.

"Rosie she says you hear so much so considering putting you on the pay roll and rota but if you take it you'd have to work opposite days to me" says Gabriella.

Troy gets up and goes to Rosie, Gabriella hovering behind holding two milkshakes.

"Yes" says Troy.

"Good Gabriella break" says Rosie.

Troy turns round and takes his milkshake of Gabriella and begins to walk back to his table. Gabriella goes the opposite way into the kitchen and then turns round.

"You coming wildcat?" asks Gabriella.

Troy turns and follows her into yard.

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield and XxSpecialK16xX.**

**Anything weird or random in any chapters is XxSpecialK16xX **


	6. Chapter 6

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6- The Argument**

"Two cheeseburgers and chips please"

"Any drinks?" asks a dark-brown haired girl.

"Two black coffees"

"Your wait will be about 10 minutes" she says before turning and heading towards the kitchen.

From a table across the other side of the room, Troy watches Gabriella scurry around the café with a wishful smile on his face. A punch on his arm breaks his trance and Troy blinks to see Chad, Jason and Zeke laughing at him.

"Ooooh someone's got it bad" laughs Chad.

"Yeah, what were you thinking about then Troy?" teases Zeke.

"Or should we say… who?" adds Jason.

"N-n-nothing" stammers Troy with burning cheeks, "I wasn't thinking about anybody"

"Ohhh!" shouts Jason excitedly "so it is a who then, not a what…"

The three boys stare at Troy who begins to squirm uncomfortably under their gaze.

"Hmmm. Oh look there's Gabriella" says Chad pointedly and exaggeratedly. He stands up and shouts "Hi Gabriella!" waving enthusiastically all the time. A bewildered Gabriella waves back slowly before rushing into the kitchen highly confused. Chad takes one look at Troy's violently flushed face before bursting into song.

"Troy and Gabriella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-" The singing came to an abrupt halt when Troy hurled himself at Chad, knocking them both onto the floor in the process. After a long moment of silence, a glass topples from their table on to the floor, shattering glass everywhere. The pair explode into fits of laughter, the commotion causing Kevin to leave the kitchen and seek the cause of the disturbance.

"Troy, Chad, what are you doing aside from disturbing my customers and creating a mess?" Kevin asks in a joking tone indicating he isn't seriously annoyed.

"Erm…I'm sorry" apologises Troy as he and Chad climb to their feet and sit down

"No. We're sorry" corrects Chad smiling at Troy.

"No worries, I'll just get someone to clean it up" says Keith heading back towards the kitchen.

Troy sees Gabriella head in his direction and remembering the spill on the floor, his lips form a warning. But before he can voice it, she slips on the wet floor and lands awkwardly on his lap.

"Are you okay Brie?" Troy asks anxiously, pulling her into a more comfortable, upright position.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to you" Gabriella replies smiling. Both of them are oblivious to Chad, Zeke and Jason's smirks and sniggers.

"Actually, it was kinda my fault…" Troy mutters.

"Huh?"

"Yeah… I dived at Chad and I guess we knocked the glass off. Sorry" Troy says apologetically.

"Well in that case…" She slides off his lap "… you can clean it up" Gabriella says mischievously, handing Troy and Chad a brush and cloth before skipping off to the counter. A minute later she returns, kitchen staff in tow.

"Guys, we're going to have to kick you out" says Rosie.

"Why?" Jason asks confused. "They broke the glass, not me. Me and Zeke are innocent in all this-"

"Jason-" interrupts Zeke.

"-I mean, it's not fair, it's really not. We didn't do anything-"

"Jason-" Zeke tries again.

"-I'm too young to go to jail-"

"Jason!" shouts Gabriella, putting her hand on his chest to shut him up. Troy's expression sours when he sees the contact.

"Don't worry, you aren't in trouble." laughs Gabriella.

"Then why…" Jason asks.

"Aunty Rosie and Uncle Keith are going on holiday, their plane leaves this afternoon so we have to shut up early." She explains.

"Ahhh, I get it now" says Jason happily. Gabriella laughs and removes her hand from Jason's chest. Everyone piles out of the café leaving Gabriella and Troy to lock up.

"You alright Troy?" asks Gabriella concerned, "You don't look happy"

"Yeah fine." He replies shortly. "Erm, the guys said you can hang with us today, if you want to"

"Yeah sure!" smiles Gabby. She takes Troy's hand and skipping, pulls him out of the café to where the rest are waiting.

"Didn't know you like skipping captain" says Zeke laughing

"He's whipped" says Chad

The guys start laughing and so does Gabriella to shrug off the awkward feeling she can feel inside her.

Gabriella and the core of the wildcat team have been chilling in the park for about an hour and a half swopping stories and talking about the opposite schools.

About half an hour later Gabriella spots a few of west high knights, Greg include, on the other side of the park.

"Troy incoming" says Chad

"Brie you need to go" says Troy

"Troy don't tell me what to do" says Gabriella

"Brie please I don't want you to get hurt" says Troy

"I won't" says Gabriella "THEY won't hurt me" she directs this at Troy

"Yeah course not." Troy says sarcastically. "They're knights, they don't care about anyone but themselves. I can't stand them"

Gabriella gets to her feet, a look of anger on her face "For your information Troy, I am one of them. If you have a problem with that, it can be easily resolved." She storms over to Greg and disappears with him without a backwards glance.

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield and XxSpecialK16xX.**

**Anything weird or random in any chapters is XxSpecialK16xX **


	7. Chapter 7

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 7-Cold Shoulder**

**This Chapter is for StephanieAlice**

"Gabriella" says a voice.

It's been 2 weeks since Troy and Gabriella argued and it's October. Gabriella Auntie Rose and Uncle Kevin have just come back of their holiday.

"Here comes Troy" says Rosie teasingly to Gabriella.

"I don't care" says Gabriella.

"Oh sobrina have you and Troy had a fight?" asks Rosie.

"No" says Gabriella grabbing some plates to take to tables.

"Sobrina tell me the truth" says Rosie.

"It's nothing" says Gabriella and walks out of the kitchen.

As she is walking out she slips on a stray piece of food and goes flying the food goes up in the air and lands on her and around her fortunately the plates land on the floor splintering everywhere.

Her Auntie Rosie and Troy are the first people to her.

A girl comes over.

"Troy you coming back to the table" says the girl in a flirty tone

"In a minute Carrie" says Troy bending down next to Gabriella.

"I'm fine" says Gabriella and stands up, and walks into the kitchen.

The food is re cooked and delivered to the tables with apologies about the wait.

Gabriella begins to serve the west high knights who she has gotten very close to in the past fortnight. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Troy slyly flirting with the girl he called Carrie.

"Is she is girlfriend or is he trying to make me jealous" thinks Gabriella.

"TROY" shouts Auntie Rosie.

Troy goes over.

"GABRIELLA" shouts Auntie Rosie.

"Yeah" says Gabriella going over.

"You two yard and get your fight sorted" she says.

"We're fine Auntie Rosie" says Gabriella.

Her Aunt disappears into the kitchen.  
"So Carrie seems nice" says Gabriella.

"You jealous" says Troy.  
"So that's you game well two can play at that game Bolton" says Gabriella walking off to finish taking the Knights order.

"Hey Gabs what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this" says Greg flirting.

"I don't know you tell me" says Gabriella.

"I think that an angel" says Greg.

"That is such an old chat line" says Gabriella walking away.

"Is that boy chatting you up?" asks her uncle.

"What is he Kev" says Gabriella.

"You're too young to have a boyfriend" says Uncle Kevin.

"Auntie Rosie" whines Gabriella.

"She's 14 almost 15 a lot of girls her age have boyfriends" says her Aunt.

"I rest my case" says her uncle.

Gabriella walks out the kitchen to deliver the food to the Knights

"How about a kiss with this" says Greg.

"Would you like me to get the garlic crushers?" asks Gabriella sweetly

Greg shakes his head.

"Then shut the hell up" says Gabriella.

Half an hour later Gabriella comes up to the table.

"Is it hot in here or is it just you" says Greg.

"Pushing your luck Greg garlic crushers" says Gabriella. "Now can I get any of you desserts?" she asks.

"Sorry I'm diabetic I can't handle a sweet thing like you" says Greg.

"Uncle Kevin are those garlic crushers handy" shouts Gabriella.

"Why hunny" shouts Uncle Kevin.

"I won't say anything else" says Greg "And here's your tip" he adds handing her a ten dollar bill with a piece of paper in it.

"Thanks" says Gabriella looking at the paper to see Greg number on it

She looks in Troy's direction to see if Troy is watching her and so she tucks the number down her top.

The knights pay for their meals and leave. Gabriella clears there table and walks into the kitchen putting the plates to rinse and the rubbish in the bin along with Greg's number.

"Gabriella break" says her Aunt.

"I'm ok" says Gabriella carrying on working.

"Gabriella Marie Montez you need to have a lunch break" says her Aunt.

"Go up to the flat Gabs I'll bring up a chocolate milkshake, double cheeseburger with onion rings and fries" says her uncle.

"And a serving of Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie ice cream" says her Aunt.

Gabriella nods take off her apron and goes up to the flat.

10 minutes later her Aunt motions to Troy to come over and gets him to take the food up to Gabriella.

"What are you doing up here Bolton" snaps Gabriella "Is that my lunch" she exclaims.  
Troy chuckles "Your Aunt asked me to carry the food up to and then stay so we could sort out are argument" says Troy sitting down.

Gabriella bites into her cheeseburger.

"So you gunna call Greg?" asks Troy.  
"His number is covered in a load of food in the bin" says Gabriella.

"Would you call me?" asks Troy.

"I already, no I don't" says Gabriella.

"You deleted it" says Troy.

"Sorry I was so mad at you" says Gabriella.

"You had every right to be I was a jerk to you" says Troy

"Yeah you were" says Gabriella.

"No need to rub it in" says Troy.

There silence for a minute.

"So do you want my number?" asks Troy.

"Jerk" says Gabriella.

"What" says Troy throwing his hands up in defence.

"You are automatically assuming I want your number" says Gabriella.

"Do you not?" asks Troy.

"Of course I do" says Gabriella.

There is another awkward silence.

Troy and Gabriella suddenly realise they are sitting way to close to together and Troy decides to act on it.

He tilts Gabriella's chin up with his fore finger and her eyes flutter close and Troy leans forward and captures her lips with his.

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield and ****XxSpecialK16xX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 8-Friends**

"Montez have you cooled your talking with Bolton" says Greg.

"Greg I work there if he comes in and I have to serve him I have to talk to him he also works there so again have to talk to him" says Gabriella.

"You know what he orders everyday so there is no need for my girl to talk to him at all" says Greg.

"I am not a piece of meat Greg and I am not your girl one more comment and when you com to the café this afternoon I will crush your balls with the garlic crushers" says Gabriella.

Greg walks off.

"You've been talking to a wildcat" says Sierra.

"I kind of have no choice if any wildcats come into the café I have to serve them they are customers and it is my job" says Gabriella.

"But you Aunt and Uncle employed a wildcat when they know how you feel about them" says Tanya.

"I don't give one about this stupid feud and neither do they considering that they don't go to high school anymore they aren't involved in this feud and neither am I for all I care it should be abolished" says Gabriella

"You are involved in you're a Knight" says Hilary

"But I prefer not to be involved it I am not a Knight nor a wildcat I am a high school student trying to do well so I can get the hell away from this feud at Stanford" says Gabriella

"But for the next 4 years you are a Knight so deal with that you are involved in our fight against the wildcats" says Tessa

"Well I'd rather be a wildcat then be a Knight" says Gabriella

"Just for that comment we are no longer friends with you come on girls" says Sierra

Sierra, Tanya, Tessa, Beth, and Hilary walk off.  
"Maya come she's a traitor" says Sierra

"I don't care about the feud either and actually I am dating wildcat" says Maya

"Who" says Sierra

"I'm not naming names because I don't want to cause him any trouble" says Maya

"Come on girls let's leave these two traitors" says Sierra

And the girls walk off.

Later on at the café. Gabriella's ex friends come at the same time as Troy and the core of the wildcat team.

Gabriella goes over to serve Troy and friends.

"Hey" says Gabriella

"Hey Gabs" the table say

"I'll be right back" says Gabriella

"Why we haven't ordered yet" says Jason

"Jason you have been coming her for 3 months I think I should know what you're going to order" says Gabriella

"Oh" says Jason

"Now I'm going to go and talk to Uncle Kev and you lot behave we don't need anymore broken anything or it'll come out of Bolton's pay check" says Gabriella

"Hey" says Troy

"Of from your own pockets" says Gabriella

"TROY WE NEED YOU" says Auntie Rosie

Troy nods and follows Gabriella to the kitchen.

Troy ties the apron round his waist.

Gabriella sighs.

"You ok Brie?" asks Troy

"Can you take the table with the girls on that came in when you cam ex friends" says Gabriella

"Sure" says Troy

"Apparently for working and talking with you at the café because it is my job and they also think my Aunt and Uncle should be for Knight even though they aren't in high school and didn't even attend East or West they should be West" says Gabriella

"Well one day you'll be married to a wildcat" says Troy  
"Woah Troy too soon in this thing we have" says Gabriella and she walks out of the kitchen

Troy goes to serve the girls.

"Can we talk to the manager this service is unacceptable" says Sierra

Gabriella comes over.

"He's a wildcat deal with it and if you can't go somewhere else because this isn't the place for petty high school arguments" says Gabriella

"The manager traitor" says Sierra

Gabriella goes into the kitchen

"Auntie Rosie can you serve the girls the refuse to be served by either me or Troy on account of me being a traitor and talking to Troy and Troy being a wildcat" says Gabriella

"Sure" says Auntie Rosie

2 hours later.  
"Troy Gabby you can finish go get tea in the flat" says Uncle Kevin

Greg and the knights walk in and Greg leers at Gabriella.

Gabriella and Troy nod and head up to the flat.

"Troy I am I your girl?" asks Gabriella

"Course you are" replies Troy

"Then how come you haven't asked me?" asks Gabriella

"Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?" asks Troy

"Yes" says Gabriella

Troy kisses her.

"Now what for lunch?" he asks

"I made myself a prawn salad I'm going to stick a pizza in the oven we can share and garlic bread" says Gabriella

"Sounds delicious" says Troy

"Hopefully by the time our lunch has finished Greg and the Knights will be gone" says Gabriella sticking the pizza and garlic bread into the oven

"Brie has Greg said or done something to you?" asks Troy going over to her

"He called me his girl this morning" says Gabriella

Troy turns to the door.

"Troy you can't do anything no one knows about us and I prefer to keep it that why so neither of us get hurt by anything one please" pleads Gabriella

"But your not his girl" says Troy turning back to Gabriella

"I know I'm your girl I told him I wasn't piece of meat and I wasn't his girl and if he said anything I take the garlic crushers to his balls" says Gabriella

"Remind me never to get on your bad side" says Troy

"You'd be ok you get a slap on the harm or I wouldn't talk to you but he, he is an arrogant pig who thinks he can have an girl he wants even if they don't want him" says Gabriella

"I want you to be careful Gabriella" says Troy

"I can handle myself fine Troy it you he has a problem and the fact I have to talk to you when you're a customer and cuz you work here I have no choice" says Gabriella

"And the fact that we happen to be going out" says Troy

"A fact that he can never know until after graduation or you will have your face bashed in" says Gabriella

"True and you wouldn't want that would you Miss Montez" says Troy

"No I wouldn't because you have a very cute face" says Gabriella

"You're pretty cute yourself" says Troy

Gabriella blushes and goes to check on the pizza.

10 minutes later they are sat eating the pizza and Gabriella's prawn salad.

"You can really cook" says Troy

"Hello my Uncle and Aunt owe a café" says Gabriella

"Oh yeah so they taught you" says Troy

"Uncle Kevin did" says Gabriella

"So if you don't mind me asking were are you parents?" asks Troy

"They separated when I was 7 and dad just left town and we haven't heard from his since and mum is a lawyer she looked after me till I was 10 but she got transferred to England and I really didn't want to leave I loved it here and I had my friends so she asked my Aunt and Uncle if they wanted to take care of my and they became my guardians until she gets back" says Gabriella

"Do you now when she's coming back?" asks Troy

Gabriella shakes her head.

"I get a card at Christmas and on my birthday and a letter every month on how she is. She's just got engaged and is flying me out for the wedding next year she'll probably try and get me to stay" says Gabriella

"Would you want to stay?" asks Troy

"Depends" says Gabriella

"On what" says Troy

"On us if were still together then no I want to come back I have a life here and I love it so much I don't think I want to live in England" says Gabriella

"When is your birthday anyway?" asks Troy

"May" replies Gabriella

"So you'll be 15 then?" asks Troy

"Yeah. What about you?" asks Gabriella

"October you missed it" says Troy

"So you're already 15" says Gabriella

Troy nods.

Auntie Rosie comes up.

"When you guys have eaten the dishes need doing" she says before turning and going back downstairs.

"You've got sauce on your face" says Troy

"Where?" asks Gabriella

"Right here" says Troy leaning over to kiss her.

"That's cheesy Bolton" says Gabriella leaning in to kiss him,

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	9. Chapter 9

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 9-First Date**

It's lunch time at both East High and West High and the star crossed lovers are communicating though text.

What do you say to going on our first date

T xx

First date?

Brie xx

We haven't had one Brie.

T xx

Yeah I like the sound of that.

Where

Brie xx

Surprise

Pick you up at 6

T xx

Can't I know

Brie xx

Nope dress casual

T xx

6 o'clock swiftly came round and Gabriella was ready wearing dark blue jeans with a beaded belt. Black strappy sandals. A white tank top with lemon coloured blouse open over the top. A gold necklace adjourned with pearls, diamonds and sapphires hung round a neck a present from her late grandmother. (link on my profile) A sliver bracelet with purple and blue flowers sat round her wrist. Her hair was done simply, with her chocolate coloured curls cascading down her back.

Gabriella entered though the archway gate to see fairy lights entangled in the trees twisting this way and that casting a soft glow a picnic rug covered with delicious looking food. A stereo was set up on the deck with a million love songs later softly emitting from it.

Gabriella was so amazed at the sight before that she tripped over. A pair of arms wrapped encircle around her waist as Troy caught her in time. They stared into each others eyes for a long moment. A blush creeps up Gabriella's cheeks and she turns her head away embarrassed. Troy gently turns her head back to his before capturing her lips in a soft tender kiss.

"Shall we eat?" asks Troy moments later

Gabriella nods a smile on her face. Troy leads her over to the picnic blanket and she looks at the array of food and sees chocolate covered strawberries, pasta in a creamy sauce, barbecued chicken drumsticks and homemade chips.

"Troy it looks gorgeous," breaths Gabriella in awe.

"Let's hope it tastes gorgeous," he says

They settle down to eat and talk as the night goes on.

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	10. Chapter 10

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Typical boy meets girl, boys loses girl, boy finds girl and then it twists.**

**Chapter 10**

"Looking forward to the holidays?" asks Rosie

"Yeah," says Troy "Actually I wanted to talk to you about that," says Troy

"Your mum already phoned," says Rosie

"Oh," says Troy

"Its fine Gabriella's going to Hawaii with you," Rosie

"Gabriella is coming to Hawaii," grins Troy

Rosie nods.

"Who's going to Hawaii?" asks Gabriella

"Get a packing Brie," smiles Troy

Gabriella squeals and jumps into Troy's arms.

Meanwhile at West High.

"Where's Gabriella?" asks Greg to Maya.

"Working," says Maya focusing on the game and not Greg next to her.

"I suppose you're on her side," says Greg

"Greg it isn't me you're pursuing and I can tell you now Gabriella isn't interested," says Maya

"Is it because of Troy?" asks Greg

"If it was I wouldn't tell you but I don't know. She doesn't like you like that. She thinks you're a player and she is staying away from boys like that," says Maya.

Greg turns away and walks away.

Back with Troy and Gabriella.

"Gabriella go and pack," says Auntie Rosie.

"But what about the café?" asks Gabriella.

"Troy, your uncle and I can handle the café," smiles Auntie Rose

Gabriella nods and runs upstairs.

A week later.

"Ready to take off Brie?" asks Troy.

"Yup just so glad to get out of Albuquerque get away from it all more a couple of weeks," smiles Gabriella.

Troy nods. "Yes me too," says Troy.

"Peace and quiet," says Gabriella resting her head on Troy's shoulder.

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	11. Chapter 11

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Typical boy meets girl, boys loses girl, boy finds girl and then it twists.**

**Chapter 11**

Troy is smirking and fighting to hold back his laughter as he watches a completely awestruck Gabriella gazing at all the commotion in Albuquerque Airport, terminal 3.

Leaning against a nearby pillar Troy opens his mouth and calls over to her "Hey Gabriella, this is the smallest terminal, you should see terminal 1 during the holiday period."

Gabriella's chin drops. "You mean it gets busier than this?" she exclaims. gobsmacked. The sight of her astonished expression is too much for Troy and he immediately collapses to the floor in a heap of laughter. "It's not funny Troy!" shouts Gabriella before stomping her foot and turning away from him, "It's not my fault that I've never been in an airport before."

Feeling a hand on her shoulder Gabriella glances up to see Troy standing alongside her, his face marginally more composed than it was a few minutes ago. "Don't worry Gabriella, I've flown many times before. If you need someone to comfort you during the flight just let me know." Gabriella looks up into Troy's smiling face and, unable to decide whether he was being sincere or making fun of her again, sighs deeply.

"Come one, let's go find your parents"

Gabriella clutched her seatbelt as the plane started to taxi up the runway her face pale.

"Gabriella hey it's ok," says Troy wrapping an arm around his shoulders, she snuggles her head into his shoulder.

A few seats away Lucille is watching the young couple.

"What do you think of Gabriella?" asks Lucille

"She's a nice girl but she's a Knight. I don't think that Troy should get to close to her just in case she's sneaking info about our strategies," says Jack

"She's sweet I don't think she'd do that. She genuinely likes Troy and I have heard her say she doesn't give one about the feud," says Lucille

"We'll see," says Jack

Back with Troy and Gabriella. Troy is keeping Gabriella distracted from the take off whispering nonsense in her ears.

7 hours later and the 4 have touched down on Hawaiian soil. However it's 10 o'clock at night so they all head to their hotel and their hotel rooms and sleep waiting to see what the morning will bring.

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	12. Chapter 12

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Typical boy meets girl, boys loses girl, boy finds girl and then it twists.**

**Chapter 12**

Gabriella and Troy were stretched out on there towels on the white sands of Kaanapali. The sun beaming down on holiday goers and the cerulean ocean making it twinkle like fairy lights.

The young lovers were soaking up the sun and the peace of being in a mutual environment that was free of stress and turmoil.

"Alright that's it!" exclaims Troy, banging his hands on the sand for emphasis. "We're not wasting one more afternoon lying here doing nothing."

Gabriella shot up at the loud bang emitted from Troy's hands.

"What do you mean 'wasting'?" asks Gabriella, offended

"Oh no I don't mean being with you," stutters Troy. "I mean this is a beautiful island why not go enjoy it instead of sleeping,".

"I beg your pardon, I am not sleeping I am sunbathing!" exclaims Gabriella.

"Do you want to go jet skiing?" asks Troy excitement glinting in his eyes.

Gabriella huffs and rolls onto her side facing away from him.

"I'll go with out you," says Troy.

Gabriella is silent as she ignores him. Until she hears cat calls and whistles from a near by group of local lads.  
Immediately she springs to her feet taking Troy's hand.

They gather there stuff and take the short walk back to their hotel to dump it in there rooms.

After doing so the couple join hands and go to find Troy's parents so they can give the ok for jet skiing.

Half an hour later Troy and Gabriella are enjoying the waves on the jet skis for 2.

And in now time at all their half hour slot is up and they have to head back to shore.

"How about we go back to our rooms, shower and change and go see the town," says Troy.

"Good idea," smiles Gabriella linking her hand with his.

The pair head back to the hotel to do just that and within half an hour making the 10 minute into the town of Kaanapali itself.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield and XxSpecialK16xX.


	13. Chapter 13

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Hey this chapter was written by both Gabriella and ****XxSpecialK16xX.**

**This is Gabriella at the moment, I am snowed under with assignments at the moment so XxSpecialK16xX has given me a hand.**

**Chapter 13**

The start of sophomore year, the second year of high school. Two lovers are torn apart by there two conflicting schools.

After spending a blissful two weeks in Hawaii, getting back into the hustle and bustle of real life was weird for Troy and Gabriella.

Between working in the café and being with friends from their relevant schools they hardly got any time together in the last four weeks of summer.

When they were on the same shift at the café, they could have their breaks upstairs in the flat or in the yard behind the café.

And those two places were places they could spend time together. They need to find a place together for just them. But that was hard with Troy being known to every West High and East High student and Gabriella known to every West High student as the school sweetheart it was pretty impossible.

It's August 31st. The day before September 1st, the day before the couple went back to the places they really didn't want to be without each other.

Gabriella had just had a text from Troy telling her he had found a place for them and to meet him at the park by the pond.

So dressed in a white tank top that proclaimed she loved Hawaii paired with a pair of dark blue denim shorts and black strappy sandals. With a gold necklace around her neck a hollow gold heart dangling from it. She accessorized this with a simple gold band on her writs and her everyday black watch.

Alerting her Aunt and Uncle she was going out. Gabriella wandered out though the café, grateful her friends nor had Troy's friends entered into Rosie's bowl.

**Hey this is XxSpecialK16xX writing now, Gabriella is snowed under with college work so while I'm staying with her I wrote this next bit to give her a helping hand. You may see some more of my work in some of Gabriella's other chapters over the next week or two. So read on.**

Two hours later, in The Lake Park just outside Albuquerque, a popular refuge for ex East and West high schoolers, the blonde head of Amber (Troy's sister) can be seen bobbing as she alternates between chatting animatedly with her friends and checking on her young charges seated on a tartan blanket beneath a drooping willow tree. Between Troy and Gabriella there was a wicker picnic basket containing bottles of coke and a variety of food.

"Here," begins Troy reaching into the basket and pulling out a small pink rose. He hesitantly leans over and tucks the stem under the thin black strap of Gabriella's headband. Gabriella's cheeks flush and she ducks her head shyly.

(Back with Troy's sister and her friends)

"So Amber who are the little lovebird's over there?" asks one of her male friends smirking.

"Ohh that's just Troy and Gabriella".

"Huh, Troy's a sophomore isn't he?" asks a confused looking brunette.

"Yeah, Marie's got a point. Why is he here?" questions the first friend.

"Welllll, to cut a long story short he's east and she's a west" replies Amber.

There is a collective groan of understanding.

"Man… that feud is still going? That sucks!" exclaims one of the guys.

While her friends reminisce with stories of their own from the East-West feud Amber watches the couple fondly, giving Gabriella a cheeky wink when she catches her eye.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield and XxSpecialK16xX.


	14. Chapter 14

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 14**

Gabriella had, had a truly horrendous day Greg had been hitting on her all day, all the time. Maya had been off sick leaving her open to her ex friends remarks and comments about her betrayal. She wished they'd all grown up. There was just time before Troy's practice and her shift to phone her wildcat and get a smile back on her face.

Troy hadn't had much of a better day either cheerleaders hitting on him, teachers having a go at him. Basketball team pushing him to date a cheerleader. Friends teasing him about Gabriella. He reasoned he had just enough time to make a phone call to Gabriella when his rang. Gabriella of course she was one step ahead of him. And he sat down to take the call.

"Hey wildcat," said Gabriella down the phone her tone upbeat.

"Hey someone sounds happy," said Troy.

"Someone just found out there boyfriend made starting varsity a first in wildcat history," said Gabriella.

"How'd you find that out?" asked Troy.

"It's all over school Greg is going nuts," giggled Gabriella.

"I bet he is," laughed Troy.

"I miss you," whispered Gabriella.  
"I miss you too," said Troy. "But I've got to go now I've got practice I'll pop in the café later," he added.

"Ok see you later," sighed Gabriella.

The couple hung and Gabriella dejectedly hurried into the café ready to start her afternoon shift not excepting to see the one person sat in there. Her mother. That was when she knew her world was about to be turned upside down.

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield and ****XxSpecialK16xX**


	15. Chapter 15

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 15**

"Mother what are you doing here?" asked Gabriella as she entered the café

"Can't a mother come to visit her only daughter?" asked her mother

"I'm never coming over to England," stated Gabriella folding her arms across her chest

"Are we really going to get into that now?" asked her mother

"Mother it is the start of the summer holidays next week. I am not coming for a holiday or to live I have a life here!" exclaimed Gabriella

"I know and I won't tear you away from that I really did just come here to see you," said her mother

"Oh really," said Gabriella

"Maybe to borrow some money from Rosie and Kevin," said her mother

"Now the truth comes out!" exclaimed Gabriella

"Gabriella please you're causing a scene," scolded her mother

Gabriella scanned the café but saw no one taking any notice expect for a smirking Greg and concerned and sweaty Troy.

"Need a shoulder?" called Greg

"Greg I am seriously not in the mood so say one more thing and I will take a garlic crusher to your balls," shouted Gabriella

Greg paled and his hands dropped to his front.

Sighing Gabriella ignored her mother's calls and continued though the café into the kitchen and just out of everyone's eye line up into the flat. Troy following swiftly after.

The summer holidays had just begun and it was not going to be smooth sailing.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield and XxSpecialK16xX


	16. Chapter 16

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 16**

**This is Gabriella writing.**

Gabriella sighed September the 1st. Again. She hated September the 1st. It meant her at West High and Troy at East. It meant the end of the perfect summer once again. Little did she know that this term was going to change her life forever.

She drifted towards school listening to I'm Only Me When I'm With you on her iPod, "Friday night beneath the stars, in a field behind your yard, you and I are painting pictures in the sky and we don't need to say a thing, just listen to the crickets sing, everything I need is right here by my side" her thoughts turned back to the summer that had just been.

Flashback

Troy and Gabriella had spent a wonderful day together. Meeting up at Rosie's bowl and having a Panini each in the yard behind the gate. After there lunch they had headed towards the indoor ice rink. They had spent the whole afternoon gliding around hand in hand.

The evening was spent with take away pizza, a portable DVD playing Romeo and Juliet and the stars in Troy's tree house.

End of Flashback

Gabriella sighed she didn't want to go to West High anymore. She wanted to be at East High with Troy. Troy's friendly to her. So were other East High students since the West High sweetheart capture the heart of the captain wildcat.

She was happy when she with Troy now she wasn't. She had to put up with Greg and the rumours that had surfaced over the holidays. The rumours about a sweetheart and a wildcat.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield and XxSpecialK16xX


	17. Chapter 17

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 17**

**This is writing ****XxSpecialK16xX.**

"Montez!"

Gabriella turned round to see a tall figure making his way to her down the packed hallway.

"What do you want Greg?" she asked exasperatedly once he had finally reached her.

"You and Bolton" he replied angrily, poking her in the chest with his index finger.

Gabriella smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me, and what are you on about?"

"Don't play games with me. You're the West High Sweetheart!" Greg exclaimed, holding his arms open wide for emphasis. When the only reaction he received was a raised eyebrow he continued in a snarl. "And 'the wildcat' is Bolton!"

"So?" Gabriella asked eyes wide in confusion.

"What do you mean 'so'? Rumour has it you two have been seen all over town all summer. Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"Rumour?" exploded Gabriella "What rumour? Troy and I are just friends Greg."

"But-"

"But nothing Greg. You think you're the king of this school, so unless you don't want to have children in the future I suggest you deal with this." With that Gabriella turned on her heel and strode off down the hall.

**This is Gabriella writing.**

Meanwhile at East High Troy was grinning ear to ear and his mates were teasing him about Gabriella.

However there was one girl who was not happy with the events that were taking place and that girl was Brianna Walsh head cheerleader of the Wildcat Cheer Squad. She didn't like this west high girl who had wormed her way into East High's heart. She hadn't meet this girl but she didn't like her. She was going to think up a devious plan to spilt the pair forever. Apparently this Gabriella girl was West High's sweetheart. But to steal the heart of the East High captain she had to be as devious as Brianna she must be doing it as a bet to help West High win. Of course this all came down to the feud.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield and XxSpecialK16xX


	18. Chapter 18

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**This is Gabriella writing. Myself and ****XxSpecialK16xX apologize profusely for the late update of this very special Christmas chapter of Young Love however we hope you can say it was worth the wait. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 18**

Christmas Day. Christmas day at Rosie's café was different to any other day. It was a quiet affair. The café was closed but the three in the flat exchanged gifts. It was Gabriella's second Christmas with Troy. But unknown to her it was the day that would change Gabriella's Montez life for ever and for better.

Christmas dinner had been eaten and presents had been unwrapped. The Montez's had gone to the Bolton's for lunch and now the young lovers were taking a stroll though the white dusted suburbs of Albuquerque.

Footprints were imprinted in the snow before them and their tracks covered the ones after them creating a beautiful pattern of footprints in the snow.

They had been walking in silence for round about ten minutes when Troy broke the sereneness around them.

"Have I told you I love you today?" asked Troy

"Yes wildcat," giggled Gabriella "You told me when I got to yours,"

"Well I love you," said Troy

"I love you too," smiled Gabriella

"No I mean I really love you," said Troy

"I know Troy I will always know even when you don't tell me," smiled Gabriella

They were now in the park and walking past the little ice covered pond that resided there.

"I have another present for you," smiled Troy

"Troy you've already given me a present and being with you today is a present enough," smiled Gabriella

"Just humour me," said Troy "And sit on the bench for a minute," he added

"But it's wet and cold," protested Gabriella

"Gabriella please just humour me we can go straight home after this and dry off and warm up," said Troy

Gabriella nodded and heeded Troy's request to sit on the snow covered beach and Troy sat too.

"I love you so, so much and it hurts me so much to know that you have to go to West High were I cannot protect you. And I know it is not possible for you to move to come to East High or to go to East High," said Troy

"Yeah but Troy there's nothing we can do about it," sighed Gabriella

"Yes there is," said Troy "And before you freak mum and dad already know and so do your Aunt and Uncle and there okay with it," said Troy as he snuck down onto one knee on the frost covered ground.

"Okay with what?" asked Gabriella

It was then she noticed his position.

**This is Gabriella and ****XxSpecialK16xX writing.**

"Troy" breathes Gabriella "What…?" she trails off as the sight of Troy kneeling at her feet holding a ring takes the breath from her lungs and stops her heart, rendering her speechless.

"Gabriella, I know we are young and have only been together for two years, but from the moment I met you I knew you were the one. My feelings cannot be explained in any better way than I love you. I love you and I will love you even after the last breath leaves my body. People say there is no such thing as young love…they're wrong, because if this isn't love then love doesn't exist. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. So I have only one question to ask you. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and become my wife?" asks Troy

**This is Gabriella writing.**

"What how my uncle agreed to this?" asked Gabriella

"He did indeed," replied Troy

Gabriella stared at him and the ring for a few more minutes.

"Brie hunny I love you and all and I would gladly kneel here forever but its freezing and I cannot feel for knees anymore," whispered Troy

"Yes," whispered Gabriella

"Pardon?" asked Troy  
"Yes I'm saying yes there is no over answer," cried Gabriella

Troy jumped to his feet and twirled Gabriella around before placing the ring on her finger and a kiss on her lips.

"I love you," whispered Troy

"I love you too," whispered Gabriella

"Now my love shall we get home?" asked Troy offering Gabriella is arm.

"We shall," whispered Gabriella slipping her arm though his and resting her head on his shoulder.

So arm in arm the newly engaged couple headed homeward to celebrate with parents and relatives.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield and XxSpecialK16xX


	19. Chapter 19

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 19**

"Mother I'm getting married," said Gabriella into her phone.

"Excuse me," said her mother

"I'm getting married well I'm engaged I love him," explained Gabriella

"I'm am your mother your too young your only 15. I won't allow it," said her mother

"You've not been much of a mother to me for the past few months. Your do not have the right to say such a thing. Rosie and Kevin have more authority And I am 16,"

"That is only a year older. Are you pregnant? You are aren't you your pregnant. You're as stupid as I was making that mistake at your age. You're too young to know what love is!" exclaimed her mother.

"I don't care mother. No I'm not pregnant. I love him I do know what love is you can be any age to love and I do not care what you think,"

"Why did you phone me then?" asked her mother  
"To tell you. I thought you deserved to know because you're my mother despite the fact you not much of one," Gabriella said hanging up

Ms Montez sat head in hands her daughter was growing up. Her little girl was getting engaged. Engaged at 16. Well she would, yes she would go to America and she would but a stop to this. But she could only go in the summer when she could next book time off. And that would be her downfall.

Meanwhile back over in the States.

"I was a mistake," whispered Gabriella before she burst into tears and that is how her Auntie Rosie found her.

"Oh hunny was it that bad?" asked Rosie

"She says I can't and she accused me of being pregnant and making the same mistake she made when she was my age. She, she said I was a mistake," she cried

"She called you a mistake?" asked Kevin walking in

"As good as she said, you're as stupid as I was making that mistake at your age," quoted Gabriella

"When your mother was your age she was naive she was in love with your father. But you were never a mistake. We were all shocked that she was pregnant at 16 but we supported her and she couldn't have been happier. But since she became immersed in her job when your father left she's changed. Because the girl who had you at 16 would never have called her baby girl a mistake," smiled her Auntie

"Thanks Auntie Rosie," smiled Gabriella snuggling into her embrace.

"I'm going to go see Troy for a bit and tell him," sighed Gabriella

"Don't go getting pregnant," chided her Auntie in a teasing tone

"Don't worry that's a long way of I'd never make that mistake," laughed Gabriella as she exited the flat and headed of towards Troy's.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield and XxSpecialK16xX


	20. Chapter 20

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do. But if you're going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you're going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers you're all the best.**

**Dedicated to my awesome beta Gemma.**

**Chapter 20**

"Oh Auntie Rosie I'm so excited," gushed Gabriella as they looked at wedding dresses.

"Oh I know dear. I remember when I married your uncle," smiled Rosie.

"Hello, in need of any assistance?" asked a sales person.

"We're just browsing," smiled Rosie.

"You're getting married?" asked the assistant.  
"My niece," said Rosie pointing to Gabriella.

"Isn't she a little young to be getting married?" asked the assistant in a snooty tone.

"No thank you," said Rosie walking to Gabriella.

"Another snooty assistant?" asked Gabriella.

"Oh never mind her," said Rosie dismissively "Has anything caught your eye?" she asked.

"No. When I see it I'll know it," sighed Gabriella, "I just hope that happens soon..."

Rosie wrapped an arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

They searched the shop for a further half an hour before they decided they weren't going to find the dress there. With sighs they headed out to the car and towards their next shop.

With low hopes Gabriella leaned her head against the car window dejectedly.

"We'll find it hun," soothed Rosie as she reached across and rested a hand briefly on her shoulder. "Why don't we get some lunch and then start again?" she suggested.

Gabriella nodded.

So after a lunch of bacon and chicken salad for Gabriella and a bacon, cheese, tomato and lettuce Panini for Aunty Rosie, they headed back to the car before re-embarking on their journey to find the perfect dress.

They were within a couple of minutes of the next shop when a blast of 'Good Ol' Days' by The Script filled the car. "Oh, I should answer this..." said Gabriella blushing, with a sideways look at Aunty Rosie.

"Hey Troy," she smiled.

"How's it going?" asked Troy.

Gabriella groaned. "We haven't found anything," she murmured.

"Oh Brie," said Troy sympathetically. "I'm sure it'll turn up soon," he added.

"You and me both," sighed Gabriella.

"Well just stick it out we've only a couple of months to go. All this looking will be worth it, when I see you walking down the aisle looking like a gorgeous bride," smiled Troy.

"You always know the right things to say," smiled Gabriella.

"It's my job," laughed Troy.

"Ok gotta go wildcat, we're at the next shop," said Gabriella.

"Ok talk to you later," said Troy hanging up.

As Rosie and Gabriella entered the shop, Gabriella began to get a feeling. A feeling that her dress was here.

The sales assistant watched them from the counter as they browsed the shop. She watched as Gabriella stopped in front of a dress and stared for minutes. She saw the look of awe and the small smile that formed on her face. This sales assistant knew she had a sale.

**Gabriella's POV**

I looked around the shop for a couple of minutes but nothing was jumping out at me. Of course they were all beautiful dresses, but none of them were mine. And then I saw it. Strapless, lace, embroidery and a ball gown skirt. This was the dress. My dress.

**No one's POV**

"Auntie Rosie," whispered Gabriella.

"Hmm," said Rosie coming to stand beside her niece.

She looked from the white dress to Gabriella's face and knew her niece had found the one.

"Would you like to try this on?" An unknown but friendly voice pulled Gabriella back to earth.

"Yes, I think she would!" replied a beaming Auntie Rosie.

The sales assistant turned back to the younger lady. "What size are you dear?"

"10 please" whispered Gabriella.

"Okay, if you both head that through that doorway to the dressing rooms, I'll get your dress from the back."

A few minutes later, the dress was on.

"Oh Gabby, it fits like a dream," gushed her Aunt.

"When's the wedding?" asked the sales assistant.

"2 months," smiled Gabriella.

"Well, it just needs taking in at the chest slightly and it needs about 6 inches or so from the bottom and then it will have to be hemmed. 2 months is no problem," smiled the sales assistant, "so long as you come back for a final fitting."

"We'll take it," smiled Aunt Rosie.

"Auntie Rosie," said Gabriella. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, your uncle has been saving up for this day since your mother entrusted you into our care," smiled Auntie Rosie. "Now you just admire yourself in that dress while I go and pay," she added leaving the dressing room with the sales assistant.

The dress was perfect, the day would be perfect and to top it off, she had the perfect fiancée.

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield and XxSpecialK16xX.**

**Anything weird or random in any chapters is XxSpecialK16xX **


	21. Chapter 21

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Chapter 21**

Gabriella trudged up the stairs to her flat, a weary smile on her face. She flopped on the couch and groaned.

"How'd it go?" asked a voice.

Gabriella turned her head and her face brightened up as she saw her fiancée stood in the kitchen doorway, a glass of chocolate milk in his hand.

"That better be for me mister," she said.

"Of course," smiled Troy, coming over and placing the cool drink in front of her, before sitting next to her.

"It went fine - we got the dress, the jewellery, tiara, veil and shoes," she smiled. "But we traipsed round so many stores," she groaned.

"Feet," said Troy beckoning with his hand. "And I'll tell you about my day,"

Gabriella put her feet in her fiancée's hands and he began to tell her about his day.

"So, I got the cake ordered," he smiled.

"Exactly how I want it?" she asked.

"Exactly how you wanted it," he smiled.

"Victoria Sponge with strawberry jam and butter cream, white icing, 3 tiers with pale pink ribbon round each one and cherry blossom printed all over and the groom and bride on top under a golden heart?" she asked.

"Brie, exactly as you designed," smiled Troy. "Plus the owner said you should give him a call if you ever go into cake making - he was seriously impressed," he added.

"Church?" asked Gabriella, as she leant back and sank into the couch.

"Got the church, vicar, reception and caterers booked. Invitations have been sent. My sister has been phoned and she's booked a flight," smiled Troy "Everything is sorted so all you have to do is look gorgeous on the day everything has been taken care of," he smiled.

"You're brilliant," she smiled scooting up to rest her head on his shoulder.

Her wedding, their wedding was all falling into place. The only thing left was to become Mrs Bolton.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	22. Chapter 22

**Young Love.**

**Check my profile for updates**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Chapter 22-The Big Day**

It was the here. The big day. The day that had taken weeks to plan. The biggest best kept secret in Albuquerque (well from the schools minus the principals). It was the day of the Montez/Bolton wedding.

And actually, it wasn't that big a wedding. It was fairly small. Gabriella's mother had flown over since she wanted to stop it, but since she had signed guardianship over to Rosie and Keith, she had no say. There was a good crowd on the Bolton's side and Gabriella had her aunt, uncle, mother, customers, family friends and Maya as a bridesmaid. Troy would have had his friends there but their families had all gone on holiday this week so they were none the wiser.

Troy stood nervously at the altar, the church was half full as half the guests had thought were just too young. At any minute now, his bride was going to walk though the door and become his wife.

The wedding march started - she was here and he turned to see her in all her white glory.

She seemed to glide down the aisle on her Uncle's arm, a smile that Troy was sure matched his, lighting up her face.

Once she reached him and her hand was placed in his, they turned to the man who would marry them.

_**(Minister **__Gabriella _**Troy)**

"_**Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.**_

Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Troy and Gabriella make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. TROY and GABRIELLA will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of TROY and GABRIELLA. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds."

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"****

BRIDE'S UNCLE :I do.

MINISTER:

_**"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.**_

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for TROY and GABRIELLA from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labour – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."  
**  
Exchange of Vows**

**Troy: ****Today is the day my life begins,. Today I become a man. Today I become a husband. Today I become accountable to someone other than myself. Today I become accountable to you, to our future, to all the possibilities that our marriage has to offer. Together no matter what happens I'll be ready for anything, for everything... To take on life, to take on love, take on possibility and responsibility. Today, Gabriella Montez, our life together begins… And I for one can't wait.**

_Gabriella: Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. _

_I love you, Troy. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Troy that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life. _

**MINISTER TO Troy:**

_**Do you TROY take GABRIELLA to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?  
**_**  
Troy "I will"**

MINISTER TO Gabriella:

_**"Do you GABRIELLA take TROY to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"**_****

_Gabriella__"I will"._****

Exchange of Wedding Rings.

MINISTER:

_**"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the ring(s) in my hand?**_

May this/these ring(s) be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May this/these ring(s) on her/their finger(s) symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts.  
**  
Handing ring to the Groom**

MINISTER TO GROOM:

_**TROY, in placing this ring on GABRIELLA finger, repeat after me**_**: GABRIELLA you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.**

Handing ring to the Bride  


**MINISTER TO BRIDE:**

_**GABRIELLA, in placing this ring on TROY finger, repeat after me:**__"TROY, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."  
_**  
Pronouncement**

MINISTER:

_**"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.**_

In as much as TROY and GABRIELLA have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the State of _**Albuquerque**__** and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.**_

You may now kiss the bride."

Troy smiled and did just that.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
